The Academy Rider
by nerdfighter1089
Summary: Alex Rider recieves his new mission. He is to infiltrate the Blackthorne Academy and befriend a suspicious student. Too bad that student is one of the few who are now staying at the Gallagher Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Rider recieves his new mission. He is to infiltrate the Blackthorne Institute and befriend a student. Too bad that student is one of the few who are now staying at the Gallagher Academy. This is a crossover between the Alex Rider and Gallagher Girls series. You don't need to have read either to understand this, although if you clicked into this crossover you've probably read both! This is my first fanfic but don't let that scare you off! R & R, negative and positive feedback welcome.**

Chapter 1

Alex Rider had just received his latest mission. He was to infiltrate a school to investigate a potential suspect. But the school was a spy school. And the suspect was a sixteen year old schoolboy. And the suspect was also an assumed assasin.

Alex Rider was no ordinary teenager. He was MI6's youngest spy and as such had a lot of cases like this. This one happened to be in America. The CIA refused to train their own teenage spies as they felt it was immoral, strangely enough they didn't seem to have a problem with using Alex whenever they felt like it, which seemed to be pretty regularly these days.

Alex was booked to fly to the States the next day. First though, he had to check in with Mr. Smithers. This, however, was not much of a chore. Alex enjoyed his regular visits to the odd man and often looked forward to them in the lead up to a mission. Smithers was no ordinary MI6 agent, he was a genius, an inventor of sorts. His office was on the eleventh floor of the MI6 headquarters and that's where Aldx was headed. Smithers created gadgets of sorts for the spies. He especially enjoyed making gadgets for Alex as it was a challenge, he had to disguise them as something Alex, as a schoolboy, might possess. Last time it was a Nintendo DS, different functions were used by inserting different games into the device. It had been amazing and Alex couldn't wait to see what he'd get this time.

Alex took the stairs two at a time to the eleventh floor, where Smithers was expecting him. "Hello there, my dear boy," said Smithers, the twinkly eyed, red faced, middle aged, overweight man sitting in the office chair behind the desk. "Hey there, got anything new for me this time?" Alex asked eagerly. "Oh your going to love this," replied Smithers with a wink.

Twenty minutes later Alex emerged from the office geared up for his next mission. He had been given a range of gadgets from ultra sticky hair gel to microscopic cameras that looked exactly like tiny flies. He also got the use of a tablet that had camera, explosive, communication and x-ray functions. He was ready for this mission.

Alex boarded the plane the next day and the flight went smoothly enough. It was long but he slept for slme of it and also watched a James Bond film, laughing to himself at all the ridiculously unrealistic things that 'secret agent' did. He got off the plane and found a car and driver waiting for him, ready to bring him to the Blackthorne Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie Morgan hid out in one of the many secret passages in the Gallagher Academy. She was hiding from her best friend, Bex. Bex was trying to do Cammie's hair but Cammie was having none of it. She was hiding in the passage doing her homework when she glanced at her watch. Realising she was late, she lept up and grabbed her books to hurry down the passageway and into the main school building. It was an impressive place, more resembling a castle than a school. The ivy covered, stone walls and high ceilings gave the school an old, secretive feeling. Perfect for a spy school.

Cammie ran up the stairs to her mother's office and burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," she apologised. "No problem, sweetie," answered her mother, knowing that she had most likely been in the secret tunnels. Cammie's mother was beatiful, she looked like Cammie but more regal and dignified. Cammie always felt like a mess compared to her very put together mother. Cammie had shoulder length light brown hair and thought of herself as very average looking. She wasn't too skinny or fat, she was neither tall nor small. She didn't have a particularly striking face but thought she could possibly be seen as pretty in the right light. At the Gallgher Academy Cammie was known as the Chameleon, she was invisible.

Rachel, Cammie's mother and headmistress of the Gallgher Academy, and Cammie had a tradition. Every Sunday night, while the rest of the Gallgher Girls ate dinner (cooked by a five star chef) downstairs, Rachel and Cammie had their own private dinner in Rachel's office. These dinners, however, had to be cooked by Rachel. This means sometimes they were rather horrible.

"What's for dinner, mom?" asked Cammie. "Chicken curry!" exclaimed her mom in excitement. "I've never made it before but I'm sure it will be fine," she said, a bit worried.

Cammie and her mother finished the last of the washing up forty minutes later. "Honey, I have something to tell you," Rachel said. Cammie was instantly nervous, this news could be anything from a new dessert on the menu to an active bomb found in the school grounds. "Some of the Blackthorne Boys are coming to stay and study here for the semester," said her mother. The Blackthorne Institute was the equivalent of the Gallgher Academy but for boys. More importantly, it was also the school where Cammie's on-again off-again boyfriend attended."Zach?" Cammie guessed. "Yes, sweetie. Zach and fourteen other boys will be coming," replied Rachel. Cammie, resigned to the fact that Zach would be staying there but unsure of her feelings on the matter, sighed. "When?" she asked. "They arrive tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex arrived at the Blackthorne Institute in the evening. It was an intimidating place with bare walls and long corridors, Alex didn't think he'd like to spend a long time there. Many people would compare it to a military base but Alex knew from experience that military buildings were a lot more welcoming than this place.

He was promptly shown to his room by a balding, middle aged man who introduced himself as Mr. Hughes, he claimed to be Alex's year head. Alex nodded at the right times, said "yes sir" and "no sir" and generally acted like the model, respectful student. He was, under no circumstances, to draw attention to himself. This point had been stressed by the CIA.

The CIA had organised it so that Alex was the suspect's roommate. What better way to know the enemy than to befriend them, right? The room was small with bunkbeds in the corner, two very large desks by the wall and a small wardrobe beside the beds. It seemed the focus was meant to be on studying. One of the beds was rumpled and when Alex looked in the wardrobe, he realised it was half full. His roommate had obviously settled in. Alex observed the whole room in one glance, including escape routes and hiding places. It was what he was trained to do.

Alex had just unpacked and settled in when a boy about his age came bursting through the door. He was about six foot, had dark brown, messy hair and brown eyes. He also had a smattering of freckles across his face and a light tan from head to toe. Alex recognised him instantly. "Hello, you must be my new roommate. I'm Charlie Daniels," said the boy. Alex, of course, knew this. He had read Charlie's file extensively on the plane. "Hello Charlie, my name is Alex. Alex Starbright," he said, adopting a perfect American accent. "Welcome to Blackthorne! You're new right? Want me to take you on the tour?" asked Charlie. Alex accepted and spent the next half an hour touring the Blackthorne Institute with Charlie. It wasn't too out of the ordinary for a spy school. It had classrooms, a huge gym, an area for target practice (shooting and knife throwing), a fencing area, a permanent outdoor assault course and state of the art computer labs.

"Now hopefully you won't get lost on your first day," said Charlie at the end of the tour. "I feel like a bad roommate for leaving you to fend for yourself on your first day but at least you know your way around now," he continued. "Fend for myself? Where will you be?" asked Alex, confused. "I'm spending a semester in the Gallgher Academy," announced Charlie excitedly. "Me and fourteen other guys are going to live and study there for a while. An exchange of sorts." Alex could only gape at him, he wasn't meant to be going anywhere, Alex was supposed to befriend him. How could he do that if Charlie wasn't even in the same school! "Fifteen boys and a couple hundred girls," Charlie exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, completely oblivious to Alex's inner panic. "Oh, well good luck with that I guess," Alex said as Charlie left the room to meet up with a friend.

As soon as Charlie left Alex scanned the room for cameras and microphones. Satisfied there were none, he took out his tablet and selected the app that put him straight through to the CIA. After stating his predicament Alex was told that everything was under control. The CIA had realised the situation about an hour before Alex had. They had made arrangements. Alex was to pack his bags, he was going to be the sixteenth boy staying in the Gallgher Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter although it's more a filler than anything so it's quite short. By the way I am using 'American English' for Cammie's bits (words like semester, mom and program would be 'American English') and 'Oxford English' (term, mum, programme) for Alex's bits. Just decided to put that out there in case anyone is a grammar freak like me! Please review, as I said I am new at this so all tips are welcome. Shit this is almost longer than the chapter, sorry about that, won't happen again :)**

Cammie sat on her bed in the dorm room she shared with Bex. She had just told Bex about the Blackthorne Boys coming to stay for the semester. "How do you feel about Zach coming?" Bex asked, concerned. "I'm not sure," Cammie answered truthfully, "We didn't leave each other last time on a bad note or anything but nothing is official and we haven't talked. In reality we're just friends that have made out a few times," Cammie admitted. "Are you going to talk to him?" asked Bex. "I don't know, I guess I'll see. If he's being friendly and in a good mood then yes but if he ignores me, I'm going to ignore him right back. Either way, I am not going to hang around him desperately. I'm over him," Cammie said, more trying to convince herself than anything else. "Okay, fair enough but if you want either a friend to talk to or for someone to beat him up, I'm here," Bex said, determined not to let her friend get let down by the guy, she didn't fully approve of Zach. He was always popping up at weird times and messing with Cammie's heart, she was worried for her friend.

Cammie paid a visit to her mom to ask about the details of the boys' stay in the Gallgher Academy. She quickly learned that they would be staying on the second floor and that there would be four guys per room. She also learned about a mysterious sixteenth boy. Her mother had seemed pretty surprised over the last minute addition as the numbers had been agreed months in advance of the boys' arrival. His name was Alex Starbright and neither Cammie nor her mother had any idea as to why he was suddenly part of the program. They were arriving in the morning and would be attending all of the day's classes with Cammie's year as they were all the same age. Cammie decided to go to bed early. She would need all the energy she could get if sixteen boys were about to invade her home, one of which she may possibly end up either kissing or killing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bus rumbled up the long driveway belonging to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It had taken five minutes for the bus to get through the tight security at the front gate which was more irritating than it should of been due to the boys' fatigue after the ten hour drive they had just enjured. Most people would never be able to get past that security but Alex found five ways of getting in just by glancing out the window. He wasn't most people. The school grounds were impressive and a lot nicer than the Blackthorne Institute property. The grass had been recently cut and the trees all looked manicured and healthy. The big lake in the middle of the grounds shined with clear water and Alex wondered if swimming was permitted in it.

The bus reached the top of the driveway and the boys finally saw the Gallagher Academy. It was a large mansion with ivy creeping up the stone walls. It was old and beautiful and Alex could tell that it was steeped in history. The boys got off the bus and collected their bags. They then proceded up the steps to where a beautiful middle - aged woman was waiting for them. She was tall and slender with long brown hair and flawless skin. "Hello boys," she said. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy, I am the headmistress. You may call me Mrs. Morgan. Please follow me to deposit your bags," she said politely and formally.

The boys followed her up the steps and into the impressive building which inside was covered in tapestries and portraits, stained glass windows and valuable artifacts. She lead them up a sweeping staircase to the second floor where they were shown their rooms. The rooms were sparsely decorated and were more functional than beautiful, just as Alex liked it. Four boys were staying in each room and Alex, thanks to the CIA, was sharing with Charlie. Two other boys named Zach and Tom were also staying in his room. They were briefly introduced to each other before being ushered out by the headmistress and told to go to class. It seemed there was no wasting time or settling in period, it was straight to work.

The boys' first class was Covert Operations or CoveOps for short. The headmistress lead them to a large steel door that served as the entrance to the sublevels. The boys had to get a body scan and blood sample to allow them to go down to sublevel two. Alex estimated that it was about one hundred feet below the ground and would be very difficult to break into. Difficult but not impossible. Sublevel two was a surprise after the huge stainless steel door and lift. It looked like something out of the 18th century with limestone walls and downward sloping wooden floors that creaked underfoot. They walked into a dimly lit, slightly damp classroom and abruptly fifteen girls were staring at them shamelessly. Alex could see their minds whiring, the judgements happening and the questions being silently asked. He observed the whole place in a few seconds, noting the layout of the room, the teacher standing at the front, what was currently written on the whiteboard and the facial expressions of every girl. All of the girls had a mixture of curiosity, apprehension and excitement on their faces. All except one girl. This one girl stood out. She was staring at Alex's roommate, Zach, a number of emotions chasing each other across her face. And then they stopped. Her face went completely blank and she turned around to face the board again. Alex was curious, who was this girl who had tried to hide her emotions? What was her history with Zach? And why was Alex so interested anyway?

Cammie had tried to hide her emotions when Zach walked into her CoveOps classroom. She had struggled for a moment but then managed to make her face expressionless and turn back to the board. She had been expecting Zach, of course, but nothing could have prepared her for actually seeing him again. He had completely ignored her, he hadn't even glanced her way. She had been shocked, hurt, relieved and saddend all at the same time. However, she had quickly resolved to keeping her earlier promise and didn't try and catch his attention. She would ignore him right back.

The boys filed into the classroom and stood at the back, waiting for instructions. "Welcome to CoveOps, gentlemen. My name is Mr. Solomon and that is what you will call me. Today we are focusing on observations. Being unobservant and generally ignorant in this business can lead to your demise. Therefore, I would suggest paying attention and keeping up. I know this stuff but if you're lazy and don't work in my class you will be killed," said the teacher, Mr. Solomon. Alex already knew he liked this teacher, he may be harsh but Alex realised it was just to try and keep his class safe. He wanted them to go on to be great spies. And to stay alive.

"You there," Mr. Solomon said, pointing to one of the boys and moving to block the board from view at the same time. "What's written on the board?" The boy, who Alex thought was called John, looked stumped. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know," answered John. "Dead," replied Mr. Solomon. "Anyone?" the teacher asked, looking down the line of boys. The boys all studied the floor, avoiding eye contact. Except for Alex. He looked Mr. Solomon right in the eyes. Mr. Solomon raised an eyebrow in question as he observed Alex's quiet confidence. "Do you know?" Mr. Solomon directed the question at Alex. "Yes sir, it said 'lesson 1: observation, see everything, pay attention. Assignment: write down everything of any importance in the room I'm about to show you, significant or otherwise. You will have thirty seconds." Alex answered perfectly. Mr. Solomon promptly nodded and moved on to continue teaching the class. Alex then realised that that level of excellence was expected, it wasn't to be commended as it was nothing special. He knew he was going to love this class.

Cammie was very curious. Only one boy could answer Mr. Solomon's question. It had been a hard one, not even Zach could answer. But one boy could, he had answered perfectly. He had recited what was written on the board word for word when he had had about forty seconds maximum to take it in before Mr. Solomon blocked it. He was good. The boy was tall, standing at about six foot, and lean. He obviously had nice muscles but they were smooth and not too bulky. He had fair hair that covered the tops of his eyes. He had brown eyes and a few freckles across his very well defined cheek bones. He was very attractive and it was clear that Cammie wasn't the only one who had noticed. They may have been spies but they were also girls. There were plenty of giggles, whispers and eyelashes batted in the direction of the boy. Cammie glanced over at Zach and was surprised at the frustation on his face. He was looking from Cammie to the boy who had answered the question in confusion. It seemed Zach had caught Cammie checking out the new guy. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to care.

**Guest, thank you for the review. I selected the romance and adventure categories for this book and I promise I won't disappoint! To answer your question, yes there will be something between Cammie and Alex as you can probably guess from this chapter but it could be anything. Keep reading to find out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex had survived his first day of classes at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It had actually been quite enjoyable. His training as a spy had consisted of going on adventure holidays while learning languages with his uncle and going to an army base. This spy school stuff was quite interesting. After CoveOps he had had Languages, Computing, Countries of the World and Driver's Education. Driver's Ed had been quite funny. The girls had been so good in all the other classes but were absolutely terrible in Driver's Ed. It was the only mundane class they had and they all failed terribly at it, the boys did too. No one could drive well and certainly not safely. To Alex, who could drive, it was hilarious to watch. One boy actually crashed into a tree.

The students had a bit of free time to themselves before dinner. Alex took the chance to get to know his roommates. He had to get close to Charlie to try and find out if he was the assassin and if so who his target was, he wanted to figure out Zach (who had seemed to know one of the girls well) and he wanted to hang out with Tom because he just seemed like a genuinely nice guy. The guys stayed in their room and talked a bit, the others all knew each other so Alex was the one being questioned. He didn't like that considering he wanted to learn about them. He told them his cover story given to him by the CIA. That he had been pulled out of public school after the CIA saw him hack into the school computer system. They had then figured out he could fight as well and decided that he would make a good spy. They had promptly put him in the Blackthorne Institute. Alex didn't find out much about the other guys. He did however hear that they had to go through trials to decide who came to the Gallagher Academy and that Zach and that girl (turns out her name was Cammie) had gone out but hadn't talked in a while. What had Alex really confused was the fact that Charlie had come to the Gallagher Academy. The CIA had recieved an anonymous tip that he was the assassin and they had just assumed his target was at the Blackthorne Institute. Now it didn't look like that was the case. If Charlie was the assassin, which Alex had yet to confirm, why had he come to the Gallagher Academy? Who was his target? Alex vowed to find out.

Dinner was at seven that night. The boys weren't really sure what to expect. When they walked into the dining hall, all chatter stopped immediately. The girls were already seated at long tables with food in front of them. The teachers were sitting at a table at the front of the room. The whole place was silent. Then Alex heard a chair scrape back, the headmistress got up from her seat at the centre of the teachers' table. "Welcome boys. The only thing you need to know about dinner at the Gallgher Academy is that we use it to practice our foreign languages. Today's language is Spanish. Grab some food and sit down," she said. Alex felt a mixture of panic and relief at that statement. Relief that Spanish was tonight's language and panic that dinner each night was in a foreign language. Earlier Alex had learnt that the girls were excellent at languages. He only spoke three languages fluently, that paled in comparison to their fourteen. Alex looked around and found similar expressions of panic on the other boys' faces. "How many languages do you speak?" Alex asked Charlie, who was standing beside him. "Only four," Charlie replied, "French, German, Spanish and Russian." Alex felt slightly better after hearing this, the only language out of those four that he didn't speak was Russian.

Alex, Tom, Charlie and Zach went to get some food and then sat down at a table with four Gallagher Girls, one of whom Alex recognised as Cammie. "Hi, I'm Alex. What's your names?" he asked the girls in fluent Spanish. They introduced themselves as Macey, Liz, Cammie and Bex. Alex then introduced the rest of the boys. The girls said friendly hellos to Tom and Charlie but only spared a curt nod for Zach. Well that's awkward, Alex thought as he realised that the girls weren't going to speak to Zach. "Are classes here very different to Blackthorne?" asked Bex, the braver of the girls. She had directed the question at Alex so he felt he had to answer. "Well I'm new at Blackthorne, I haven't even been there one full day yet," he grinned. The girls laughed and asked him about himself, he had to tell his cover story and felt a twinge of sadness at this because he liked all the people at the table and wanted them to know the real him. Maybe someday. They all chatted happily for a while and Alex noticed Cammie and Charlie had really hit it off across the table, he wondered what they could possibly be talking about for so long.

At first when the boys had sat down things had been a little awkward, especially with Zach there. Now they were all chattering and gossiping and Cammie found herself in a conversation with Charlie. They had started talking about their families and how it was a bit rough being away from home. "I guess I'm lucky," Cammie had said, "my mum's the headmistress here so I am home." "Really? That's great. Where do you go during the summer?" Charlie had asked. Cammie told him about spending the summer with her grandparents and then asked him where he went. They got into a good conversation and were soon laughing about how much better the food was at Gallagher than at Blackthorne. Cammie glanced around her after a few minutes and was surprised at what she saw. Zach was glaring daggers at her and Charlie while Alex was looking at them curiously. Bex was deep in conversation with Tom and when she caught Cammie's eye she looked up and winked. Liz was ranting on about an essay that was due in three months (typical Liz) while Macey nodded dutifully before telling her to shut up. Dinner was almost over and Cammie felt sad about her conversation with Charlie coming to an end, she had been enjoying herself. She had just got up to go back to the dorms with the girls when she heard Zach's voice behind her. "Wait, Cammie can I please talk to you?" he asked. She sighed and then nodded yes, followin him out the door and into an empty corridor.

"What do you want?" Cammie asked when it was clear that Zach wasn't going to say anything. "To say sorry for leaving last time and never getting in touch. Something came up and I didn't have time to say goodbye. Please Cammie, stop ignoring me," he begged. She hadn't really realised she had been ignoring him but thinking back on it he had seemed to be trying to catch her eye during class and had tried talking to her once as well. She had ignored him. "Zach I don't know what to say. It wasn't just last time, it was every other time too. You keep breaking my heart and I don't think I can do it again," she answered honestly. He seemed stumped for a second, it was clear he hadn't realised how much he had hurt her. "Cammie, I...," he began but was interupted by Dr. Fibbs who had just come down the corridor. "Off to the dorms now, no shenanigans in the corridors," he told them sternly, then walked off muttering something about how much harder law enforcement was now that there were boys there. "You heard him," Cammie said, deciding she had had enough of Zach and his excuses. "But-" he began, panic in his eyes. "No Zach," she cut across him, "I told you, I can't do this anymore." Cammie walked away from him and towards her dorm, her heart breaking a little bit with every step but she also felt light and relieved, she wasn't going to let herself be hurt by him anymore.

**Guest, thank you for the review. Thanks :) I know I hate it when fanfic authors don't update so I'll try to keep the rapid fire chapter-a-day thing going :D keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, it's a short chapter today but with the busy day I had, you're lucky you even got anything! ;)**

It had been a week since his arrival at the Gallagher Academy and Alex still hadn't figured out anything about Charlie. He hadn't been acting suspiciously, no middle of the night phone calls or wanderings, and he had been really friendly to everyone. Alex still had to assume he was the assassin until he proved otherwise though. Charlie had befriended Cammie so Alex decided to do the same. There might be something there, was there a reason he picked Cammie? Was her mum the target? Was Charlie even the assassin? Alex had so many questions he needed to answer. He decided to start by making friends with Cammie, she seemed nice anyway so it wouldn't be such a hardship.

He had checked in with the CIA and they had confirmed that Cammie might be a lead. His short term goal would be to befriend Cammie while he kept an eye on Charlie in the meantime. That day at breakfast Alex sat beside Cammie and said hi. They were both quiet people so conversation was limited until they got used to each other. "Do you miss your parents?" Cammie asked, knowing it was hard for the rest of the girls to be away for so long. "They died when I was younger," Alex replied, deciding he could tell Cammie this little bit of truth. He was used to seeing pity in people's eyes when he told them about his parents and he hated it. He didn't need their pity. Cammie's reaction was different though. There was understanding in her eyes and she nodded as if she knew what he was talking about. Then she explained it, "My dad passed away too, it's just my mom and I now. It may have been awhile ago but I know the pain never goes away." Alex looked at her in amazement. Many young people lose grandparents or distant relatives but losing a parent was different and Cammie understood. Stunned for a moment, he barely registered it when Cammie changed the subject. "So how have you found it here at Gallagher?" she asked, grinning. "I don't know," Alex answered mischievously, getting comfortable around her now, "the girls are a bit annoying."

Alex and Cammie got very close very quickly and Alex found himself enjoying her company. He really liked her. She was quiet, like him, but when she opened up she was funny and kind. They were walking from Languages to History of Espionage, laughing about the teacher's expression when Alex had told her that he only spoke three languages. She had been horrified to learn that a spy could be so uneducated, three languages! Alex and Cammie had found it hilarious and were still laughing about it when Zach came up to them. "I see you're having fun," he said dryly, looking them up and down scornfully. "Zach, don't," Cammie warned. "Don't what, Gallagher Girl?" asked Zach. "Don't make a scene? Don't get annoyed? Don't voice my feelings? Well tough Cammie because you can't ignore me anymore," he said heatedly. Alex felt very awkward, should he save Cammie? Intervene on her behalf? Or should he just walk away? "Zach, we're going to be late for class," he ended up saying but regreted it straight away afterwards. Zach then turned his anger towards Alex. "Who are you anyway? You're the new boy, you don't get to swoop in and steal my girlfriend," he said, fuming. "Zach! Two things, one: the way you're acting is not helping your point, Alex may be the new boy but he's obviously the better man. And two: I'm not your girlfriend!" Cammie exclaimed, grabbing Alex's arm and stalking away with him in tow. He had to give it to her, she was pretty badass when she wanted to be.


End file.
